The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by lucocat
Summary: When everything has come to an end, it's time to come back round to the beginning.


I am desperately trying to come up with reasons justifying Ward's actions, a difficult task considering he is shooting random people every time he is on screen!

Just a random drabble I compiled whilst stuck in a very lengthy traffic jam earlier! I have to admit this is a one draft wonder – it was written and hastily edited before being uploaded!

Remember – it's called **fan fiction** for a reason!

* * *

When S.H.I.E.L.D. had regained the upper hand in the war with HYDRA, more information about its leaders and members was brought to light. Most interestingly was the emerging information that Garrett was telling a slither of truth the entire time - The Clairvoyant had been assessed by S.H.I.E.L.D. (as a child), but rejected from inclusion on The Index.

Many years ago S.H.I.E.L.D. had heard rumblings that an 8 year old boy may have possessed some abilities of interest; Agents at the time investigated but did not consider anything untoward and recommended that no further action was required. Unfortunately for S.H.I.E.L.D. Garrett's special abilities strengthened over the years, becoming stronger as time went on; John Garrett discovered as he got older that he had the ability to manipulate the thoughts of others. He possessed a strong and impenetrable hypnotic charm that allowed him to influence the actions of those around him, particularly those individuals who were already emotionally compromised and therefore more vulnerable to his powers of suggestion.

**X-X-X-X-X**

After joining S.H.I.E.L.D. Garrett's allies in HYDRA had all files on his assessments and contact with the organisation expunged from record which gave him the opportunity to rise through the ranks and settle into a position of authority. This gave him access to impressionable new Agents who could be manipulated and reconditioned to following the ideals of HYDRA.

Grant Ward was one such vulnerable person looking for some meaning in his life after the death of his two brothers, who in the ultimate culmination of their ongoing war were killed in a gas explosion rigged in the family home by the youngest brother. After years of physical and emotional abuse by Maynard, Ward's youngest brother came up with a permanent solution to end their suffering. Garrett found a young and impressionable Grant Ward in a dingy bar one night, drinking to drown out the ghosts of his past; still bearing the injuries he sustained trying to get into the burning house to rescue his family. Garrett listened to the story of a drunken young man, racked with guilt and so much anger at the world around him; he promised Ward a new life, fighting for the greater good and protecting all those who couldn't protect themselves. He arranged for Grant to attend the Academy training as a specialist, recognising a deep-seated darkness engulfing his soul which could be nurtured and one day turn him into Garrett's greatest weapon in HYDRAS war against S.H.I.E.L.D.

**X-X-X-X-X**

When Ward graduated top of his class, Garrett took him under his wing becoming his Supervising Officer teaching him things the Academy never could, all the while beginning his programme of indoctrination. Garrett had HYDRA allies arrange one horrific incident that stayed with Ward and made his suggestions begin to take hold in his mind.

HYDRA arranged for 3 sisters to come to the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. and ensured Garrett's team were sent to investigate the sisters who possessed unique abilities of interest. Garrett did what he did best and manipulated the situation; he suggested that the older sister take her younger ones in hand, using her abilities to discipline them as proof of her abilities. The eldest sister had shown abilities in being able to inflict pain on people without touching them; Garrett suggested that the sister use her powers to keep the others in line.

After a fairly convincing demonstration of what she could do, Garrett told Ward that he had contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. who weren't prepared to take any action at this time. Ward having sympathised with the two younger sisters, felt an anger raging within him that he had worked to suppress over the years; when Garrett further manipulated the situation which resulted in the death of one of the sisters he knew Ward was ready to listen to his suggestions. Garrett had allowed him to believe that S.H.I.E.L.D. would not intervene; they weren't protecting the weak and innocent and were allowing families like Grant's to suffer. It was at this time Garrett began weilding his hypnotic suggestive powers, manipulating Wards thoughts and making him more suggestible to the ideals HYDRA believed in.

Over the years it was easy to keep making certain suggestions and planting certain thoughts in Wards mind, which culminated in the ultimate betrayal of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the team. Ward had followed the directions implanted in his head, unaware that his own thought processes had been tampered with; he didn't question why he tried to bring down an organisation that had given him a new purpose in life and why he betrayed a team who had become the family he never had growing up.

**X-X-X-X-X**

When HYDRA finally captured Skye and locked her up, torturing her daily for information that was when John Garrett realised his protégé was beginning to resist his hypnotic charm.

His biggest mistake, he realised before Ward put a bullet between his eyes, was allowing Grant access to the girl; he was always the one who brought Skye her meals and forced her to take water. Grant was the one who carried her back to her cell after each of Raina's torture sessions and tended to her injuries; as Skye became more and more broken, Ward became more aware of his own mind and how wrong his actions had been.

Ward was the one who had contacted Coulson and helped to arrange Skye's extraction; Ward becoming more and more aware of the consequences of his actions, provided what was left of S.H.I.E.L.D. with all the information they needed to suppress and regain their edge over HYDRA.

Before Ward had killed him, Garrett had confessed everything to the team - how he had controlled everybody and manipulated situations in his thirst for power. Even at the end he was still convinced he had some control over the actions of Ward, never believing that he would be the one to kill him. Ward now of sounder mind than he had been for many years, blinded by his anger for his own actions and the physical and emotional damage inflicted in Skye took the final, lethal shot; Coulson and the team didn't even try to stop Ward when they saw him raise his gun. In the days after Garrett's death many former Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. began to awake from the daze that Garrett had lulled them into. It was a disconcerting process for the remaining Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. to interrogate former friends and allies, telling them of their actions and naming the many common friends they had murdered; it was an experience no one involved was ever likely to forget.

**X-X-X-X-X**

For the few weeks after Garrett's death Skye spent a few weeks at a S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital recuperating from her injuries; the other team members also rested up after their experiences whilst the Bus was in for some overdue repairs.

Ward visited Skye everyday at the hospital, but she didn't know; he always got as far as her door but never into the room, his shame and anger prevented him from going in. The rest of the team had said they understood what he had gone through and were prepared to work with him again, though understandably certain conditions were to be put in place if he wanted to continue his employment with S.H.I.E.L.D.

Ward hadn't spoken to Skye since she was released from captivity, he was being a coward but he couldn't bare to face her anger and rejection of him. He presumed that Skye was informed of everything that had happened and of Garrett's hypnotic suggestions but he still felt ashamed of being so easily manipulated. Every night Ward would visit Skye, sitting outside her room, his heart clenching and shattering when she whimpered and thrashed about in her sleep no doubt remembering being tortured at Raina's hands. In the morning when she was beginning to stir Ward would leave, returning to the Bus and helping to repair whatever damage he could. He alone repaired Skye's bunk, replacing panels and drawers; he found her little hula doll lying in pieces on the floor and spent many hours meticulously gluing it back together and repainting over the cracks. In the lab, he helped Fitz create a more permanent work station for her; requisitioning additional monitors and hard drives - everything that Fitz told him would make Skye's job easier, only when he couldn't distract himself any longer from having an actual conversation with her did he take the plunge during the day and go to her.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Upon reaching her room he heard Coulson and her talking;_ "Are you sure about this Skye? You shouldn't be alone, stay with the team let us help you."_

Scrubbing her hands over her face _"I just need time to myself, away from everybody and everything"_

"_Where are you going to go?"_ With everything that had happened, Coulson wasn't ready to part with Skye when they had fought so hard to get her back. He knew the team wouldn't take this newest set back well; they had just began to hope that their lives would become much more settled now that Director Fury was back in control

"_Quite honestly, I haven't thought that far ahead I just know that I need to get away from everything and find myself"_ Skye knew she was running away, but she wasn't used to having other people to share her burden with. Skye had worked very hard to show the world around her that she was the girl who let nothing get under her skin, who let all her troubles roll off her back. Unfortunately Skye was more affected by recent events that she had ever been and didn't know how to cope with what had happened; reverting back to old habits and running away seemed like the perfect solution, eventually she would work everything out but she didn't know how long it would take.

"_You are coming back, aren't you Skye?...Skye? Tell me you are coming back? Promise me Skye, promise me you are coming home"_ Coulson got the sinking feeling that this could be the last time for a very long time that he would see Skye. He understood her pain and anguish, but selfishly never wanted her to leave the safety of him or their team.

Sighing, Skye grabbed the handle of her bag and looked straight at Coulson, _"I can't promise you anything, right now I don't know what is going to happen. Sometimes when everything comes to an end you need to come back around to the beginning and start over."_

Reaching into his pocket, Coulson took out his keys and placed them in Skye's hand _"Anything, anytime Skye – pick up the phone and call me, we'll be there as fast as we possibly can."_

"_A.C. I can't take Lola"_ Skye was affronted that Coulson would even suggest that she would drive off from the hospital with his beloved car.

"_How else are you going to get to where you need to go?"_ When HYDRA had risen, most of the S.H.I.E.L.D. bases they had taken over suffered the violent rampage of men ordered to destroy everything in their path. Unfortunately Skye's van had also suffered; it wasn't on the priority list for repair but Coulson had refused to let it be scrapped, he hoped that one day Skye would have her precious van returned to her.

"_But it's Lola"_

"_I trust you Skye, you'll not let anything happen to her; she'll bring you home to us, I trust in that" _Lola also a few tracking chips embedded in various parts of her body work so Coulson knew where his car was at all times. He felt easier knowing that Skye could be tracked by him and the team, provided she didn't tamper with the chips.

"_A.C...Phil, I can't thank you enough for everything; you gave me a home and a purpose when others would have dumped me straight into jail for everything I've done. Take care of everybody, especially Grant, hopefully in time he'll understand why I can't talk to him right now but eventually I will be back. Tell everyone I'll see them soon."_ Wrapping her arms around Coulson, they held each other tightly before Skye reluctantly broke away from him. Punching him lightly on the upper arm Skye smiled _"It's the big red button that makes Lola fly isn't it?"_

"_Don't even think about it Skye! Take care baby girl, and I'll see you soon." _Coulson's eyes had watered up but he refused to let the tears fall until she had walked down the corridor and out of his line of sight.

Walking out of Skye's now vacant hospital room Coulson looked over to the left finding Ward standing exactly where he expected him to be, _"I hope you brought a car as I just lost my ride."_

Ward merely nodded and led the way out of the hospital; he was in the midst of an emotional upheaval. From what he overheard it didn't sound like Skye hated him outright, it seemed that given time they could repair what was left of their friendship and hopefully sometime in the future they could have that drink and see where it led them. Ward knew he had a lot to prove; to himself, Coulson and the team; he needed to repair himself and evaluate his decisions thus far before he could even attempt to make up for what Skye had had to endure to bring him to this point in his life. Ward was prepared to wait a life time if it meant that he and Skye could even have a working relationship, never mind a friendship or a more intimate relationship.

**X-X-X-X-X**

For little over two months Ward tracked Skye's movements, Coulson had given him the access codes for his trackers which both were relieved to find that Skye hadn't deactivated. Neither knew where Skye was going, and at times it didn't appear that she did either; but 6 weeks into her road trip Ward noticed that she seemed to be heading closer to Los Angeles, a theory he and Coulson discussed long into the night over a bottle of scotch. The late night discussions became a new normal for Ward, he would talk with Coulson about his past, his time with Garrett and what he hoped the future would bring; Skye was always a focus for discussion at some point, both hoping that when they met with her again she would stay with the team.

63 days later found Ward parked alone in the alleyway where he had first met Skye; Coulson had given him permission to follow his gut and go after her. He had continued to track her progress with the overheard words ringing in his ears "_Sometimes when everything comes to an end you need to come back around to the beginning"_, that corner was where it had all began for Skye, for him and for the team.

When Skye hadn't appeared that night, Ward was undeterred and remained in the Short Bus; he didn't allow himself to believe he was wrong, he knew Skye would return eventually he just needed to wait. Coulson and the team checked in with him constantly, wanting any and all information on their missing hacker; almost as disappointed as him when he had none to share.

**X-X-X-X-X**

The next evening, Ward was sitting with his head leaned against the window in the SUV when he heard a car pulling into the corner; releasing a breath he didn't realise he had been holding, Ward smiled when he caught sight of Lola and Skye pulling up in front of him.

Jumping out of the SUV, he walked up to Skye opening the door for her before she could do so for herself.

"_Ward, what are you doing here?"_ Skye was shocked, but not at all displeased to see him waiting for her. Skye hadn't know where she was going, she just drove and drove trusting that eventually she would get to where she wanted to go.

_"Skye, we've all missed you...I've missed you. The team want, no need you back; nothing has been the same since you have been gone. Fitz and Simmons don't talk anymore; May stays in the cockpit and Coulson misses you so much, I miss you so much."_ Ward knew that if Skye was truly upset with him being there, she would back out of the alley and drive into the night to escape him. He had promised himself that if he ever saw a hint of Skye being afraid he would leave before she could tell him to.

_"I've missed you all too, not used to being on my own anymore...it was too quiet for my liking."_ Skye smiled up at him

Ward not having registered that Skye was actually smiling at him, pressed on with the thoughts running through his head _"I'll understand if you don't want to rejoin the team with me being there, I've spoken to Coulson and he is arranging a transfer for me. Trip has agreed to join the team as the specialist, he's a good man stronger than I ever was."_

_"That's not what I want Grant; I've had a lot of time to think about what has happened, I've argued with myself until even I was sick of listening to my own voice but one thing I'm sure of is that I don't want to let John Garrett win. You leaving the team means he wins, even from beyond the grave he is still trying to control our lives, manipulate us. Nothing will ever be the way it was, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing; the past belongs in the past it's the future that I'm interested in." _Skye had spent a lot of time thinking over everything, she had argued with herself about leaving the team and starting afresh and argued about rejoining the team and continuing to help rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D.; until this moment even she didn't know what she was going to do.

_"Skye I..."_

Reaching up and pushing some hair behind her ear,_ "no Ward, this is the point that we take control of our lives and start choosing our own destinies."_

_"It isn't that easy Skye, too much has happened" _Ward couldn't understand how Skye could possibly see a way out of their situation, after everything that had happened Ward wouldn't have been surprised if she slapped him across the face them phoned Coulson to have him locked up for the remainder of his worthless life. But yet again Skye had proven herself to be stronger than anyone he knew and yet again surprised him.

Smiling again, Skye looked straight into Ward's eyes,_ "Sure it is, if you want it to be."_

Ward felt himself actually shiver at the intensity of her gaze,_ "How do we do it?"_

_"Simple, we start over"_ Reaching out with her right hand, _"Hi, my name's Skye! Hacker extraordinaire!"_

Reaching out with his right hand and grasping hers tightly with a smile on his face _"Grant Ward, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."_


End file.
